La face cachée de la lune
by flower-cullen
Summary: Ni Enfant de la Lune, ni vampire, ni totalement humaine, Abigael Wells traîne derrière elle un héritage lourd à porter et peine à décider ce qu'elle fera de sa vie. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue ... c'est que la vie choisirait à sa place.
1. A la croisée des chemins

**Bonjour tout le monde, si vous êtes là je suppose que c'est parce que vous avez lu mon message sur Hiding Sun. Si jamais vous avez atterri là par hasard, je vous conseille d'aller lire une de mes autres histoires (elles sont succinctement résumées dans l'introduction de Hiding Sun).**

 **Je préfère ne pas vous faire de faux espoir et vous prévenir que cette histoire sera très courte (elle aura au moins trois chapitres mais c'est tout). C'est la raison pour laquelle c'était pratique de poster dans les Bonus de Burning Moon, au moins personne ne s'attendait à lire 50 chapitres ^^ Mais bon, comme vous l'avez compris cette histoire concerne Abigael et il me semblait bizarre de la réduire à un bonus.**

 **Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

A ses dix-huit ans, Abigael Wells Black fut confrontée au choix le plus difficile de toute son existence. Cela dit, ce choix n'en était pas moins une décision très banale, à laquelle faisaient face tous les jeunes de son âge sans exception.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de sa vie ?

A son grand désespoir, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

C'était assez ironique dans le sens où tout le monde sauf elle avait une opinion bien précise sur la question.

Elle savait pertinemment que son père espérait qu'elle choisisse de devenir un Enfant de la Lune. Il était assez malin pour ne pas lui en parler, ce qui d'une certaine façon accentuait la pression qu'elle ressentait. Après tout, les enfants du village avec lesquels elle avait grandi aspiraient tous à être transformés.

D'ailleurs, il était rare qu'un jeune atteigne le début de la vingtaine sans avoir été transformé. En général, les indécis passaient quelques années dans le monde humain, souvent pour étudier à l'université. Dans la plupart des cas, ils revenaient ensuite dans leur clan natal. Cette façon de fonctionner faisait dire à Allie que les Enfants de la Lune ressemblaient à la communauté Amish.

Abby n'avait jamais vraiment su à quel moment l'idée de devenir un Enfant de la Lune avait cessé de lui paraître alléchante. Peut-être lorsque son meilleur ami Aaron, qui n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle, avait été transformé à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle d'un ton parfaitement naturel, comme si c'était aussi banal que se faire tatouer. L'année suivant sa mutation, elle ne l'avait que rarement croisé : à l'instar des vampires, les Enfants de la Lune étaient attirés par le sang humain et les nouveau-nés étaient donc gardés sous haute surveillance. Elle avait d'abord été vexée du peu d'importance qu'Aaron semblait accorder à leur éloignement, éloignement destiné à durer plusieurs années au moins, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit transformée prochainement elle aussi.

C'était logique, bien sûr. A quoi d'autre aurait-il pu s'attendre ?

Mais il y avait aussi Allie.

Abby savait très bien que sa mère redoutait sa future hypothétique transformation. Les nouveau-nés avaient toujours beaucoup de mal à supporter sa présence. Au fil des années, cet inconvénient s'était transformé en atout car la personne d'Allie constituait maintenant une sorte de test pour savoir si un Enfant de la Lune se contrôlait. Cette fonction amusait énormément Allie, que la perspective de roussir quelques poils pour calmer les loups les plus belliqueux ne rebutait pas. Mais en serait-il de même lorsque la bête enragée serait sa propre fille ? Abby n'imaginait pas passer les cinq prochaines années de sa vie sans être capable de toucher sa propre mère.

Côté Cullen-Black, on n'avait pas été aussi subtil que ses parents. Sa grand-mère Renesmée, porte-parole officieux de toute la famille, lui avait un jour glissé que le clan Cullen avait beaucoup d'expérience en termes de transformations vampiriques et qu'ils seraient heureux de lui en apprendre plus sur le sujet.

Chacune des deux solutions avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Côté Enfant de la Lune, cela la rapprocherait de son père et du clan au sein duquel elle avait grandi, mais elle y perdrait sa mère plus ou moins momentanément. Côté vampire, cela la rapprocherait de sa famille maternelle, mais elle y perdrait son père ainsi que la possibilité d'avoir des enfants.

Abby n'étant pas idiote, elle penchait davantage pour l'option "Enfant de la Lune", ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie que Nathaniel la déteste pour le restant de ses jours.

Mais ce choix, elle le faisait avec sa raison, pas avec son cœur. Pire encore, elle le faisait sans enthousiasme.

Et puis il y avait Liam Uley.

Son imprégné.

Le reverrait-elle jamais si elle devenait un Enfant de la Lune, un loup comme lui mais appartenant à une espèce ennemie ? Le reverrait-elle jamais si elle devenait un vampire, lui dont le grand-père avait été tué par des vampires ?

Dix ans auparavant, leur histoire avait très mal commencé.

Quand Abby avait huit ans, Allie l'avait emmenée passer l'été à La Push. Comme d'habitude, ça avait été des vacances magiques, principalement parce que les presque trente degrés qui régnaient dans la région donnaient à l'enfant, habituée au froid glacial du Nord du Canada, l'impression d'avoir déménagé sous l'équateur. Bon, et aussi parce que les frères et sœurs de sa mère ainsi que leurs conjoints respectifs étaient fous d'elles et lui passaient tous ses caprices.

Le dernier jour des vacances, Nathaniel vint les chercher. Abby insista pour aller voir l'océan une dernière fois et ils acceptèrent, même si Nate n'avait techniquement pas le droit de mettre les pieds à La Push.

Pour échapper au spectacle dégoûtant de ses parents en train de s'embrasser, elle courut le long de la plage, les chevilles plongées dans l'eau. Depuis qu'elle avait failli se noyer quand elle avait cinq ans, elle n'autorisait plus les vagues à dépasser ses mollets.

C'est là qu'elle le vit pour la première fois. A quelques mètres de là, un jeune adolescent, plus grand qu'elle de trente centimètres, la regardait fixement, une expression étrange peinte sur le visage. Bizarrement, elle n'en fut pas effrayée. En réalité, elle fut tellement intriguée qu'elle tourna le dos à la mer, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite en temps normal, et elle le dévisagea.

Il était grand et dégingandé, comme la plupart des modificateurs de treize ans. Sa peau avait la teinte cuivrée caractéristique des indiens Quileute mais ses cheveux, plus bruns que noirs, avaient des reflets dorés au soleil. Ses yeux noirs étaient immenses.

Fascinés et fascinants.

Liam avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle mais le sentiment qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux était pur. Intemporel.

A leurs pieds, seuls témoignages du temps qui s'écoulait, les vagues allaient et venaient.

L'une d'entre elles, plus forte que les autres, renversa violemment Abby dans le sable mouillé. L'eau gicla sur ses vêtements et son visage comme elle l'avait fait trois ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait sombré dans la mer. Elle poussa un hurlement strident, submergée par le souvenir de ses poumons en train de suffoquer.

Déjà la vague repartait, la laissant indemne, mais c'était trop tard : Liam, alerté par la terreur de son imprégné, incapable de contrôler la transformation, muta en un jeune loup au pelage noir d'encre.

Au même instant, un éclair blanc se jeta devant elle et envoya Liam bouler quelques mètres en arrière. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaître son père. Dans un effet boomerang assez impressionnant, un second loup noir, beaucoup plus imposant que Liam, sortit de nulle part et se plaça devant le louveteau. Il avait fallu moins d'une seconde aux deux loups pour comprendre le phénomène sur lequel leurs enfants étaient incapables de mettre un mot.

L'Enfant de la Lune et le modificateur n'eurent pas le temps de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, pourtant Abby eut la nette impression qu'ils l'auraient fait si Allie ne s'était pas précipitée pour s'interposer.

Abby avait déjà vu ses parents sur le qui-vive. Elle les avait déjà vu adopter des attitudes menaçantes envers d'autres gens. Elle les avait même vu se battre quelques fois. Cette fois-là, inexplicablement, c'était différent.

Pour commencer, Nate et Matthew ne grondaient pas. Pas vraiment. Ils ne cherchaient pas à s'impressionner, plutôt à déterminer quel serait le prochain geste de l'autre. Entre eux, Allie tournait lentement sur elle-même, ses mains rougeoyant comme du fer chaud levées en guise d'avertissement. Elle non plus ne fit aucun bruit, consciente qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être raisonnés.

Abby regarda entre les pattes des deux loups et aperçut Liam qui tournait la tête dans tout les sens, l'air aussi déboussolé qu'elle. Il croisa son regard et fit quelques pas maladroits dans sa direction, inconscient du danger. Nate claqua des mâchoires en guise d'avertissement tandis que Matthew le repoussait fermement en arrière.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas contre Matthew que la colère de son père était dirigée. C'était contre le louveteau qui en ce moment même paraissait aussi inoffensif qu'une mouche.

Désemparée, elle regarda les deux loups écumants de rage prêts à en découdre, sa mère dont les mains rougies par la chaleur étaient comme un nuage de mauvais augure. Elle regarda ses propres mains, des mains faibles, des mains humaines. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur eux.

Sauf un.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle éclata en sanglots.

Toute sa existence elle avait été entourée de gens puissants qui faisaient rarement preuve de faiblesse. Etant relativement pudique, pleurer devant les autres n'avait jamais été son truc. Mais ce jour-là, au lieu de se retenir elle libéra tout le chagrin et l'angoisse contenus dans son cœur, elle les accentua même volontairement.

Pendant de longues secondes, il ne se passa rien. Aucun son ne lui parvenait à part le bruit déchirant de ses propres pleurs. A travers ses larmes, elle constata que sa mère n'était pas venue la rejoindre. En revanche, elle vit ses yeux verts se détacher d'elle pour venir se fixer sur l'Enfant de la Lune. Abby avait toujours pensé qu'Allie avait les plus beaux yeux de l'univers mais en ce moment, ils étaient sans nul doute les plus effrayants. Son regard dur soutint celui de Nathaniel sans flancher, comme pour le défier de laisser pleurer leur fille plus longtemps.

Elle finit par entendre son père pousser un grognement de frustration. L'instant d'après, il redevenait humain et la saisissait par la taille pour la soulever dans les airs. Submergée par le soulagement, elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à sa chemise, mais déjà Allie surgissait à leurs côtés en tendant les bras. Nate lui passa leur fille en disant :

-Ne la laisse pas seule.

 _Seule avec lui_ , sous-entendait la phrase.

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle l'entendit prononcer. Il muta et disparut dans la forêt avoisinante, silencieux comme un fantôme. Sans mot dire, Allie referma ses bras autour du dos d'Abby, qui se blottit contre elle malgré la chaleur presque insupportable émanant de sa peau.

Quand Abby fut calmée, quelques minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête et remarqua que Liam et Matthew étaient toujours sous forme animale. Allie et celui qu'elle ignorait être l'imprégné de sa mère échangeaient un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas. C'était en réalité un regard rempli de crainte et de désespoir, un désespoir appartenant à un passé lointain mais pas totalement révolu.

Allie et Abigael repartirent au Canada quelques instants après. Nathaniel s'y trouvait déjà. Abby leur posa des questions sur ce qui s'était passé mais ils ne lui répondirent pas, et cela la choqua parce que d'ordinaire ils ne lui cachaient rien, et ce malgré son jeune âge.

Comme elle savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient en parler à un moment ou un autre, la nuit venue elle fit semblant de s'endormir et se releva dès qu'elle les entendit élever la voix pour espionner leur conversation. ( **NDA : cf flashback du tout premier bonus** )

De leur dialogue, elle ne retient et comprit que trois choses : Liam et elles étaient imprégnés, sa mère était imprégnée, et aussi et surtout elle serait amenée à revoir Liam de temps en temps. Quand à connaître la signification du mot imprégnation, c'était autre chose.

Jour et nuit la curiosité la dévorait. Elle fit donc un saut par la bibliothèque du village. Bizarrement, le dictionnaire ne connaissait pas le mot imprégnation, et aucun des ouvrages de la bibliothèque ne traitait du sujet. Elle hésita à chercher sur Internet, mais elle ne savait pas effacer un historique. Finalement, elle se résolut à poser la question à sa tante Sarah qui se fendit d'un :

-Alors c'est un coup de foudre version Quileute. Très romantique, très guimauve et surtout très utile pour ne pas devoir se coltiner dix abrutis qui n'en ont rien à faire de toi avant de trouver ta véritable âme-sœur. Hum, que disais-je ? C'est comme ça que mes parents se sont rencontrés, et aussi Will et Madison, et Liz et Keith. Cela dit, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups : Allie aussi était imprégnée et ça ne lui a pas réussi. Mais je ne veux rien te spoiler, tu lui poserais toi-même la question.

Abby posa donc innocemment la question à sa mère. Laquelle grimaça et marmonna son intention d'étouffer sa chère sœur la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait. Puis elle raconta à Abby comment un loup de la meute de Jacob s'était imprégné d'elle, et comment elle était tombée amoureuse de Nate à la place. Evidemment, elle prit soin de ne pas mentionner le nom de Matthew et d'éviter les détails les plus sanglants - autant dire qu'elle fut donc obligée d'éclipser la majeure partie de l'histoire.

Ce récit fit retomber l'excitation d'Abby vis-à-vis de sa rencontre avec Liam comme un feu qu'on étouffe. De son point de vue, tout ce qui aurait pu empêcher ses parents d'être ensemble était nécessairement mal. On l'avait élevée avec l'idée qu'elle seule contrôlait sa destinée et elle avait la ferme intention de continuer de la sorte.

Cependant, ses moments passés avec Liam ne furent jamais une corvée. Abby le voyait une ou deux fois par an en moyenne, en général pendant ses vacances à La Push. Comme elle n'avait pas été élevée dans les légendes Quileute et qu'elle n'était pas une grande romantique, elle dédramatisa assez rapidement son imprégnation : finalement, ce n'était plus le fabuleux coup de foudre qui avait réuni la moitié des couples qu'elle connaissait, ni l'horrible phénomène qui avait failli séparer ses parents.

C'était simplement le point de départ de son amitié avec Liam et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

En revanche, il lui fallut longtemps avant de réaliser que la situation n'était pas aussi simple pour Liam. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Pour commencer, Liam était un excellent acteur. Ensuite, il souffrait bien moins d'être séparé de son imprégnée que Matthew grâce au soutien de ce dernier, avec lequel il vivait depuis sa transformation. Par ailleurs, ses parents étant divorcés et sa mère n'étant pas une Quileute, il passait beaucoup de temps en dehors de La Push. Le contact avec le monde humain mettait de côté sa nature lupine et le forçait à s'ouvrir à d'autres horizons, démystifiant quelque peu les phénomènes Quileute. Pour terminer, Matthew apprit à son fils qu'il devait se protéger des effets dévastateurs de l'imprégnation et c'est ce qu'il fit. Difficilement, mais il parvint à se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

A ses dix-huit ans, Liam quitta La Push pour étudier à l'université. Vivre à l'écart de la meute était ardu pour les loups, mais ça ne l'était sans doute pas autant que vivre loin de son imprégnée. Abby le trouva changée lorsqu'elle le revit, plus mature et sûr de lui, et l'affection qu'elle lui portait se teinta d'admiration.

Abby attendait sa majorité avec impatience, parce qu'elle savait que Liam serait alors autorisé à lui parler de l'imprégnation. En définitive, le plus ennuyeux dans cette histoire était que personne ne savait qu'elle savait que Liam était imprégné d'elle. Elle soupçonnait son père d'avoir des doutes, parce qu'il la regardait parfois d'un air vaguement suspicieux, mais elle n'était que trop consciente du fait que discuter de Liam avec lui n'était pas envisageable.

Le silence lui pesait.

D'autant plus que pour son imprégnation comme pour sa transformation, tout le monde avait son avis sur le sujet. Evidemment Nathaniel ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse avec Liam. Allie était plus mitigée, même si au fond elle partageait l'avis de Nate. Et de l'autre côté sa famille maternelle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de son imprégné.

Résultat des courses : dans tous les domaines concernant sa vie future, il n'y avait personne à qui Abby aurait pu parler de ses dilemmes, tout simplement parce que personne n'était suffisamment objectif.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle aurait bien aimé retarder l'heure du choix et passer un peu de temps seule à seule avec Liam. Pas pour contrarier ses parents ou faire plaisir à Jacob, simplement par curiosité : en dehors du spectre de l'imprégnation qui impressionnait tant les adultes, ce jeune loup-garou était-il si effrayant que cela ? Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Abby avait apprise en dix-huit ans d'existence, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas passer sa vie apeuré par les possibilités qu'elle offrait.

Alors Abigael fit un choix. Le jour de l'anniversaire de ses dix-huit ans, pendant la fête que Sarah lui organisa, elle s'adressa à sa famille et ses amis, aux modificateurs, Enfants de la Lune, humains et vampires réunis et leur annonça qu'elle partait étudier le droit à Berkeley pour une durée indéterminée.

L'expression sur le visage de Liam, qui _comme par hasard_ étudiait justement le droit à Berkeley, valait vraiment le détour.

Cela dit, d'autres visages aussi valaient le détour. Aaron ainsi que ses amis d'enfance, qui pensaient qu'elle allait leur faire part de son désir de devenir un Enfant de la Lune, la regardaient comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. La plupart des adultes avaient l'air indécis. Le fait qu'elle aille étudier à la fac ne leur donnait aucune indication sur ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa vie. Alice se tapotait la tempe d'un air exaspéré.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son père se pencher en avant pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère, qui se couvrit la bouche de la main pour étouffer un rire. Elle haussa les épaules, déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à les surprendre. Ils semblaient conscients qu'en choisissant cette fac, ce n'était pas réellement Liam qu'elle choisissait, mais plutôt la possibilité de mener une vie normale sans le spectre effrayant de sa future transformation.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle emménageait sur le campus de Berkeley. C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait sa famille pour de vrai et cette sensation était étrange. Comme tous les enfants, elle avait l'impression que ses parents n'avaient pas eu de vie avant elle et elle s'inquiétait vaguement de ce qu'ils feraient sans elle, jusqu'à ce que son oncle Logan ne lui déclare avec un sourire en coin qu'ils seraient "contents d'avoir le chalet pour eux tout seuls". Affirmation qu'Hannah agrémenta d'une moue écœurée. Il va sans dire qu'Abby bannit aussitôt ce sujet de son esprit.

Autre grand changement, son déménagement la faisait passer du statut de la fille de l'alpha ultra respectée et protégée au statut d'humaine lambda. Mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure : même si elle n'était pas dotée d'une force surnaturelle, elle savait se défendre. Elle possédait aussi le même don que Renesmée, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'emporter une partie de son héritage avec elle.

Abby s'adapta donc assez facilement à sa nouvelle vie.

Suivre les cours ne se révéla pas trop compliqué ; l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue chez les Enfants de la Lune était riche car enseignée à un petit nombre d'élèves.

Elle se fit des amis humains et constata qu'ils étaient loin d'être aussi égoïstes et immatures que ce que les séries télé sous-entendaient. En réalité, elle n'avait même pas l'impression de faire tâche quand elle se trouvait avec eux.

Son amitié avec Liam faisait un peu jaser, sans qu'elle en comprenne vraiment les raisons -elle n'était pas encore assez habituée au raisonnement des humains. Elle était en première année de droit, Liam en cinquième (il préparait une maîtrise) et leurs études communes les rapprochaient.

Leur relation avait une dynamique nouvelle à présent qu'ils étaient aptes à se voir tous les jours. D'une certaine manière, le fait d'être libérés des contraintes imposées par leurs parents était apaisant, bien qu'un peu intimidant par moments.

Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Abigael pour remarquer que Liam était distant avec elle. Pas assez pour qu'elle s'en plaigne, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle s'en étonne. Pourtant, au cours de son enfance les membres de sa famille maternelle lui avaient maintes fois expliqué que rien n'était plus fort que l'amour et la dévotion d'un loup pour son imprégnée. Un jour, Sarah avait même comparé ce lien à de la servitude volontaire, remarque qui avait été récompensée d'un regard massacrant de Keith et Elizabeth.

On lui avait dit que Liam réaliserait tous ses désirs. Elle lui demanda de l'aider à réviser pour ses examens et il déclina parce que sa fraternité organisait une soirée. Puis lui proposa tout de même de passer le lendemain.

On lui avait dit qu'il ne regarderait qu'elle. Lors de l'une de ses fameuses soirées, elle le vit poser sa main sur la taille d'une des filles qui l'accompagnait. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle les regardait, il la lui présenta et elles s'entendirent bien.

On lui avait dit qu'il serait ultra protecteur à son égard. Elle recevait beaucoup d'attentions de la part des garçons de sa promo, les repoussait systématiquement. Certains étaient un peu lourds et elle devait employer les grands moyens. Jamais Liam ne se mêla de ses affaires.

Lorsqu'Abby comprit que Liam ne la traiterait pas autrement que comme son amie d'enfance ou sa petite sœur, elle réprima le rire qui montait dans sa gorge. Le comportement de Liam avec elle n'était pas distant, il était normal. Si elle ignorait comment il parvenait à se comporter de la sorte, elle avait la ferme intention de suivre son exemple. Elle se sentait à la fois reconnaissante à son égard et fière de lui.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde leur avait prédit, leur relation était saine et naturelle.

Autant dire qu'Allie tomba de haut lorsqu'au cours d'une conversation téléphonique avec sa fille, elle lui demanda comment allait Liam et que celle-ci lui répondit :

-Il est parti en randonnée dans le Nevada depuis trois jours mais je crois que ça va, mon amie Priscilla m'a était surexcitée parce qu'ils se sont embrassés et il m'a envoyé des photos magnifiques de...

La communication fut brutalement coupée. Quelques jours plus tard, Nate raconta à Abby qu'Allie s'était pliée en deux, avait fait tomber le téléphone et n'avait pas été capable de s'arrêter de rire avant cinq bonnes minutes.

Bref, la vie était belle. Le fait que le côté romantique de leur relation n'existe pas réellement enlevait un poids des épaules d'Abby. Bien sûr, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait toujours trouvé Liam incroyablement attirant-séduisant-charmant mais c'était un aspect qu'elle gérait sans trop de problèmes. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, il ne l'était pas d'elle, ils étaient d'heureux d'être près l'un de l'autre et personne ne souffrait.

Autre point positif, ils s'étaient peu à peu ré-apprivoisés et étaient très honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

Au début, Abby n'osait pas lui demander comment il faisait pour s'éloigner autant du cliché de l'imprégné lambda car elle craignait justement que son comportement en soit modifié. Mais un jour, il lui parla de ses propres parents et le sujet vint naturellement sur le tapis.

Le père et la mère de Liam avaient eu une relation difficile et conflictuelle. Tous deux n'accordaient que peu de foi aux relations amoureuses en général. Ils ne les dénigraient pas, mais ils estimaient que les deux parties se devaient d'être autant impliquées l'une que l'autre dans une relation.

Son éducation ainsi que le fait de ne pas vivre avec sa meute avaient eu pour conséquence de démystifier l'imprégnation aux yeux de Liam, comme ça avait été le cas pour Abby. Il ajouta néanmoins :

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça a été difficile quand tu es venue t'installer ici. J'étais à la fois fou de joie et en même temps j'avais peur de tomber totalement sous ton emprise. (Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie.) Mais mon père m'a bien conseillé. En fait, c'est un peu comme se sevrer d'une drogue. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec le manque jusqu'à ne plus te rendre compte qu'il est là, tout en sachant que tu seras amené à consommer cette drogue régulièrement au cours de ta vie.

Abby souleva un sourcil et il admit :

-Désolé, cette comparaison est vraiment trop bizarre.

-Cannabis ou héroïne ? s'esclaffa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Pour seule réponse, il se contenta de rire à son tour.

-Comment ça se fait que ton père sache autant de chose sur la façon de se débarrasser d'une imprégnée non désirée ? s'enquit-elle, sérieuse malgré le ton ironique de sa phrase.

-Lui-même était imprégné il y a très longtemps, expliqua Liam. Apparemment, elle l'a abandonné pour un autre, il a énormément souffert et a dû apprendre à se reconstruire. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir qui était cette fille. Le plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'évertue à me dissimuler son identité. Quand je communiquais avec ma meute, personne ne pensait jamais à elle, un peu comme si Jacob ou Will leur avait ordonné d'oublier son existence quand j'étais dans les parages.

Abby s'arrêta littéralement de respirer. Pendant une minute entière, elle fixa Liam sans le voir. Inquiets, les yeux noirs de celui-ci fouillèrent son visage.

-Ma mère aussi était imprégnée, murmura-t-elle.

Une surprise identique à celle qu'elle éprouvait traversa le visage de Liam. Elle essaya de ne pas sauter aux conclusions. Après tout, elle ne savait que peu de choses de Matthew Uley.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'imprégnée de ton père ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

Liam haussa les épaules.

-Pas grand chose. Il m'a dit qu'elle était belle.

Il était clair que Matthew ne s'était jamais remis de son imprégnation, mais ça ne faisait pas avancer les choses pour eux. Liam devait être traversé par les mêmes interrogations car il lui retourna la question :

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'imprégné d'Allie ?

Elle fouilla dans les recoins de sa mémoire.

-C'est un garçon que grand-père Jacob aimait beaucoup. (Elle marqua une hésitation, surprise de constater qu'elle en savait vraiment très peu sur cet homme qui pourtant avait dû jouer un rôle important dans la vie de sa mère.) Heu, mon père ne l'aime pas je crois.

-Ton père n'aime personne, fit remarquer Liam.

-Pas faux, admit-elle.

Puis Liam ajouta :

-Mais Jacob considère effectivement mon père comme son fils.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tous deux étaient conscient de penser la même chose. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Les prunelles bleues d'Abby se fixèrent sur l'horizon. De déception, de chagrin, elle sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

-C'est pour ça que mes parents étaient horrifiés quand tu t'es imprégné de moi. Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'ils s'en faisaient, mais pour eux-mêmes. Notre imprégnation leur donne tort d'une certaine manière.

Liam remarqua :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'étonnes qu'ils nous l'aient caché. Tu savais déjà que tes parents ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Et puis, ils voulaient juste te protéger.

Le fait qu'il ne semble pas en colère augmenta celle d'Abby. En effet, il ne comprenait pas.

-Je ne peux pas leur faire confiance ! Jamais ils ne seront objectifs dans cette histoire et jamais ils n'accepteront quoique ce soit entre nous. Quoique nous fassions, quoique nous choisissons, nous les décevrons toujours.

Ils étaient assis dans le parc du campus, devant une des résidences. Abby ne sentait plus la chaleur tenace du soleil sur sa peau. Il lui semblait que la froideur de son propre cœur avait rejeté toute l'énergie thermique hors de son corps.

Empreinte d'un sentiment indéfinissable, elle resta figée un long moment, regardant devant elle sans rien voir.

Loin, très loin, une voix l'appela :

-Abby ?

Elle baissa les yeux et vit que Liam avait la main sur son bras. D'habitude, elle sentait immédiatement quand il la touchait, ne serait-ce que parce que sa peau était brûlante comparée à la sienne. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, sa peau lui semblait presque froide.

Incrédule, elle leva une main pour se toucher le visage. Il était moite et couvert de sueur. La prise de la main du modificateur sur son bras se raffermit. Le contact, qui lui aurait paru agréable en temps normal, lui tordit l'estomac.

Pour échapper à son toucher, elle se leva d'un bond mais Liam suivit le mouvement et se mit debout à côté d'elle. Il lui semblait que le monde virevoltait autour d'elle. En voulant retirer son poignet, elle constata que ses mains tremblaient. C'est en examinant ses doigts qu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement eux qui tremblaient -c'était son corps tout entier.

Déboussolée, elle questionna Liam du regard. Il ouvrit la bouche et lui dit quelque chose, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop pour qu'elle entende quoi que ce soit. Alors elle s'accrocha à la vision de ce visage familier et rassurant, incapable de faire autre chose, et elle se força à respirer calmement.

Elle inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira.

Mais les battements de son cœur ne se calmaient pas. Les tremblements de ses muscles non plus, tout comme le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Le monde continuait de tourner, tourner, tourner, et elle se surprit à prier pour s'évanouir bientôt.

Brusquement, Liam recula. Elle voulut le suivre, mais son corps n'obéit pas.

Durant l'espace du seconde, il lui sembla même qu'elle n'avait plus de corps.

Quand enfin ses sens lui furent rendus, la jeune fille de dix huit ans qu'elle était un instant auparavant avait disparu.

A sa place se tenait une jeune louve au pelage blanc.

* * *

 **(Lise, si tu es toujours là : ton voeu est exaucé !)**

 **Vous vous en fichez sans doute mais je me suis mise à écrire à la troisième personne du singulier, je trouve ça amusant. Et Abby ressemble à Nate, qui est aussi un personnage avec lequel j'écrivais à la troisième personne du singulier.**

 **Je ne sais pas si ça se voit mais j'essaye de travailler un peu plus la psychologie des personnages. Sérieusement, si la fille d'Allie et Nate et le fils de Matthew deviennent des têtes à claque, je ne le supporterai pas ^^ . (C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai lâché Hiding Sun. Sarah et Drake ne sont pas trop agaçants -enfin j'espère- mais je ne les avais pas assez travaillés.)**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu (vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait un bien fou de poster de nouveau). A bientôt !**


	2. Tomber du ciel

**Bonjour bonjour, voilà le second chapitre. Bon, je corrige ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois : cette histoire aura au moins six chapitres. Je suis en train d'écrire le cinquième en ce moment. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Nanofrom** **: Merci de ta review ! Alors je suis désolée mais j'ai beau avoir aussi hâte que toi de voir la réaction d'Allie et Nate, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! (Tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre.) Le meilleur pour la fin comme on dis ^^**

* * *

Jusqu'à ce jour, Abigael Wells avait tout réussi dans sa vie. Elle était intelligente et perspicace, posée et sûre d'elle, attachante et pleine de joie de vivre. Elle était aussi têtue et manipulatrice mais pas d'une façon excessive ou désagréable. Comme ses parents, elle avait une vision claire d'elle-même, et ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'orgueil au premier abord était surtout la conscience de ce qu'elle était. N'étant pas aussi téméraire qu'Allie, ni aussi méfiante que Nate, tout le monde s'accordait souvent pour dire qu'elle avait pris le meilleur de ses deux parents.

Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde sans distinction de race ou d'âge. Même sa tante Madison, qui pourtant détestait le monde entier, n'arrivait pas à cacher qu'elle l'adorait.

C'est pourquoi quand Abigael se réveilla couverte de blessures dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, elle eut l'impression de tomber d'un gratte-ciel. Ses yeux affolés fouillèrent la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, à la recherche d'un repère, d'une personne familière. Ils finirent par tomber sur Liam, qui était difficile à manquer puisqu'il dormait sur une chaise juste à côté de son lit, la tête penchée sur le côté. Etrangement, cette vision apaisa instantanément la jeune fille.

Il était clair qu'une chaise n'était pas le support le plus confortable pour accueillir la haute stature de son imprégné. Ses cheveux bruns partaient un peu dans tous les sens et son tee-shirt était froissé. Malgré ça et malgré l'horreur de la situation, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Elle s'autorisa à lever une main tremblante pour venir rencontrer la sienne. Pour la première fois, sa peau était à la même température que la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le touchait.

A peine l'avait-elle effleuré qu'il sursautait tout en ouvrant les yeux. Tressaillant à son tour, elle retira précipitamment sa main et fit semblant de dormir, réflexe idiot mais instinctif.

-Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Résignée, elle rouvrit les yeux et les fixa au plafond, refusant de croiser son regard. Liam comprit qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Lorsqu'il parla, elle s'étonna de n'entendre aucun dégoût dans sa voix :

-Bon, je descends. Tu peux te doucher et te changer, on t'attend en bas avec les autres. Prends ton temps.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qui étaient les autres, car il sortit de la pièce. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, elle se redressa et constata que l'endroit où elle se trouvait n'était autre que l'ancienne chambre de sa mère. Elle était donc à La Push, dans le chalet de ses grands-parents.

La peur l'étreignit à la pensée de l'identité des personnes qui l'attendaient en bas, de la peine et la déception qu'elle avait dû leur causer.

Elle savait que si elle restait une seconde de plus dans ce lit, elle n'en sortirait jamais, aussi s'obligea-t-elle à se lever. Son bras gauche était plâtré, ce qui la surprit car cela signifiait qu'il avait sans doute était fracturé plusieurs fois.

Elle examina son reflet dans le miroir. Des griffures, bleus et morsures un peu partout, notamment sur les bras. Même son visage était à faire peur. Elle croisa son propre regard dans la glace. Bien que ses yeux fussent exactement les mêmes, il lui sembla qu'ils appartenaient à une étrangère, à l'instar du reste de son corps.

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Bien que s'habiller soit une tâche ardue et douloureuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son corps était plus fort et vigoureux, sensation à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Elle se prépara aussi rapidement que possible, ne voulant pas céder à l'instinct qui la poussait à se rouler en boule dans un coin.

Sur le pas de la porte, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air puis se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'escalier. Tout en descendant les marches, elle s'interdit d'essayer de deviner qui l'attendait en bas.

Elle les trouva dans le salon. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la salle à manger dans une posture qui faisait penser à celle qu'on adopte lors d'une réunion de crise.

En bout de table, Jacob avait le menton posé sur ses mains, ses coudes appuyés contre la table. A sa gauche se tenaient Elliot, puis William, tous deux dans des positions similaires à celle de leur père, ce qui les faisait ressembler à trois clones. A la droite de Jacob, Renesmée était assise en tailleur sur une chaise. A ses côtés, Liam paraissait un poil plus détendu que les autres. Il buvait une tasse de café tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de l'escalier. Le silence régnait autour de la table.

Le soulagement de voir que ses parents n'étaient pas là fit chanceler Abby. Tout le monde leva la tête vers elle et elle resta figée sur place, indécise. En d'autres circonstances, elle se serait jetée dans leur bras. Mais elle se contenta d'attendre en silence.

Renesmée finit par se lever pour la prendre par les épaules d'une façon maternelle. Elle se mouvait avec lenteur, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, et elle la touchait avec prudence. Abby se raidit imperceptiblement et entrouvrit les lèvres pour inspirer son odeur, qui lui parut étrange mais pas nécessairement désagréable ou agressive. Satisfaite de sa réaction, Nessie la conduisit jusqu'à la chaise qu'elle-même occupait précédemment.

Abby s'assit lentement. Horriblement intimidée et déboussolée par le fait de se sentir intimidée, elle scruta les visages de Jacob et de ses oncles tout en évitant leurs regards. A sa grande surprise, Will parla le premier :

-Tes parents ne savent rien de ce qui s'est passé. Ils vont sans doute nous hacher menu, mais on s'est dit que tu n'aimerais pas que la terre entière soit mise au courant sans ton accord.

-Merci.

Jacob s'adressa à elle à son tour :

-Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle se força à soutenir son regard. D'eux trois, il était celui dont le jugement l'inquiétait le plus.

-Je me rappelle de tout... jusqu'à votre arrivée. Ensuite, plus rien.

-C'est normal, répliqua Elliot. Nous t'avons injecté des sédatifs et t'avons ramenée avec l'avion des Cullen.

Il avait l'air désolé pour elle. Elle se demanda comment il parvenait à faire preuve d'autant d'empathie. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il en aurait été de même pour elle si leurs rôles étaient inversés.

-J'ai dû recasser ton bras pendant que tu étais dans les vapes, poursuivit-il. Même avec la guérison accélérée, il faudrait que tu gardes le plâtre au moins trois jours. Sauf que...

-Je risque de me transformer avant, compléta-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle gardait une souvenir flou de sa première et unique transformation, qui pourtant ne datait que de quelques heures. Bien que peu douloureuse, la mutation avait été horriblement désagréable. Entre l'impression de ne pas maîtriser son propre corps et celle d'être emprisonnée dans une enveloppe qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sa mutation lui avait parue contre nature. A des lieues de ce qu'éprouvaient les Enfants de la Lune, qui selon leurs dires se contentaient de "sauter" d'une forme à l'autre.

Elle finit par poser la question dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse :

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Jacob répondit :

-Je pense qu'Allie t'a transmis le gène des modificateurs, même s'il est en latence chez elle. Tu es la première de notre meute chez qui la mutation n'a pas été induite par la proximité de vampires. Normalement, il faut un élément déclencheur.

Elle échangea un bref regard avec Liam, se souvenant qu'ils venaient de découvrir que sa mère et Matthew étaient imprégnés. Peut-être était-ce ça, l'élément déclencheur.

-Tu es également la première louve imprégnée que nous connaissons, continua Jacob.

-Parce que je suis stérile, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le coup d'œil dépité qu'il échangea avec Nessie et leurs fils, comme si énoncer la vérité sur le véritable but de l'imprégnation était déplacé. Liam n'avait pas l'air vexé.

-Pas si tu cesses de muter, objecta Elliot.

-En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose que tu n'ais pas été transformée en quoi que ce soit avant, lança Jacob. On ne sait pas ce que ça aurait donné avec ton héritage lupin.

Abby sourit d'un air absent en se remémorant ses anciennes préoccupations concernant sa transformation en Enfant de la Lune à venir. Elles n'avaient plus lieu d'être à présent.

Son grand-père éleva la voix et elle comprit qu'il passait aux choses sérieuses :

-Tu vas devoir être extrêmement prudente, Abigael. Tu es la première a avoir présenté si peu de signes avant-coureurs, la première à avoir muté hors de nos terres, la première à avoir réagi si difficilement aussi. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler tes transformations. Jusqu'alors, interdiction de côtoyer les Cullen de près ou de loin, ou n'importe quel autre vampire. Tu mutes très vite et tu es rapide, ce qui fait que tu es imprévisible. Même si tu partages notre héritage, tu n'es pas entièrement comme nous et c'est un facteur que nous devront prendre en compte.

A présent en mesure de décoder ses paroles, elle eut un rictus désabusé. En général, les modificateurs naissaient de deux parents Quileute. Tout comme Elliot et William avant elle, elle représentait une nouveauté... à la différence que la nature de Renesmée n'avait jamais vraiment interféré dans l'expérience de ses fils en tant que loups-garous.

Jacob finit par s'enquérir :

-Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

-Qui est mon alpha ?

Abby était trop près de Jake pour rater sa moue quand il constata qu'elle avait la façon de penser coutumière des Enfants de la Lune.

-Moi, bien sûr, fit Will en roulant des yeux.

Evidemment, elle savait déjà qu'il était _leur_ alpha, mais les Enfants de la Lune étaient en général subordonnés à celui qui les avait transformés et elle trouvait étrange de rejoindre leur meute simplement parce qu'ils appartenaient à la même espèce, un peu comme un enfant qu'on recueille par pitié parce qu'il n'a plus personne.

Une autre chose qu'elle trouvait bizarre était le fait que Jacob, tout en ayant cédé son pouvoir à son propre fils, continue à appartenir à la meute. La question ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit avant, mais maintenant qu'elle y songeait, n'était-ce pas déplacé de donner des ordres à un ancien alpha plus âgé ?

-Comment ça se fait que je ne sente pas que tu es mon alpha ? demanda-t-elle.

Liam laissa échapper un rire bref. Il avait passé assez de temps avec Abby pour savoir que c'était une question insultante chez les Enfants de la Lune. Mais se montrer insultante n'était pas son intention, elle était seulement curieuse.

-Parce qu'on est humains, répliqua Will, pas vexé pour un sous.

Elle avait énormément de choses à apprendre. Ses épaules se relaxèrent quelque peu et elle leur signifia qu'elle n'avait plus de questions.

Elle pensait être enfin tranquille, mais Elliot lui passa son téléphone en le faisant glisser sur la table dans sa direction. Elle l'arrêta avec son index et tapota ses doigts sur la coque dans une attitude de refus assez flagrante. Son oncle lui envoya une moue qu'il voulait rassurante :

-Allie et Nate ne mordent pas aussi souvent qu'ils en ont l'air, et tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

Ca n'allait pas être facile. En tant que parents, Jacob et Renesmée se sentiraient mal à l'aise de cacher à leur propre fille ce qui lui arrivait. Sans parler d'Elliot et Will, à qui Allie ne cachait pas grand chose et réciproquement. En plus, eux s'entendaient bien avec Nate.

-Je sais. Mais je ne les appellerai pas.

-On peut savoir pourquoi ? grommela Will en se renfrognant.

-J'ai mes raisons.

Les yeux des trois hommes s'agrandirent devant l'impertinence de sa réponse.

-Et si on le leur dis nous même ? contre-attaqua le modificateur.

-Vous voulez vraiment être aux premières loges quand ils entendront la grande nouvelle ? (Scotchés, il ne répondirent rien et elle conclut d'un ton ferme : ) C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle se leva pour marquer la fin de la discussion, remarqua au passage que sa façon de se mouvoir était devenue plus vive, plus souple, d'une grâce presque féline.

-Je suis désolée de vous mettre dans cette position. Et merci pour tout, vraiment.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans attendre de réponse. En sortant du chalet, elle entendit Jacob se plaindre :

-Elle est encore pire qu'Allie.

Sur le pas de la porte, respirant l'air frais de l'automne, elle s'autorisa son premier vrai sourire. C'était presque devenu amusant.

Elle entendit quelqu'un arriver dans son dos et se décala pour laisser passer Liam, qui referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je suppose que je n'ai plus le droit de rester seule à présent ? devina-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire désolé.

-Tu supposes bien. Mais il y a pire que moi comme compagnie, non ? A part ça, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un rembarrer ces trois-là comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant le chalet du pouce.

Elle haussa les épaules, toute excitation retombée. Comment faisait-il pour se comporter comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? Comme s'il avait deviné la teneur de ses pensées, il reprit son sérieux et s'enquit :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas appeler tes parents ?

Abby se mit à marcher en direction de la forêt avoisinante. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie que Jacob, Nessie, Elliot et Will entendent leur conversation. Liam lui emboita le pas.

-Ils m'ont menti, déclara-t-elle.

-Je sais, les miens m'ont menti aussi. Ils voulaient juste nous protéger.

-Pas seulement. Ils se protégeaient eux aussi. Toute ma vie, on m'a dit de suivre ma propre voie, celle que j'aurais choisis et non pas celle que les autres aimeraient que j'emprunte.

Je ne sais même pas si ces mots ont une quelconque valeur à présent. Mon bonheur n'était pas leur motivation première quand ils me les ont dit. Le tien non plus, d'ailleurs.

-Sachant que ton père a essayé de me tuer quand je me suis imprégné de toi, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise pour moi.

Bien sûr. A l'époque, elle avait cru qu'il avait voulu la protéger, alors qu'en réalité il était sans doute furieux que Matthew ait pris une sorte de revanche sur Allie et lui à travers Liam. Ce dernier ne s'était donc jamais fait d'illusion sur le sujet, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne soit pas surpris.

Ca n'empêcha pas Abby de sourciller :

-Tu es vraiment en train de les défendre ?

Il ricana en secouant la tête de droite à gauche :

-Faut pas rêver non plus. Mais vu la situation, je pense que tu as besoin d'eux.

-J'aurais eu besoin d'eux si ma transformation n'était pas arrivée parce que j'ai découvert que ma mère et Matthew sont imprégnés, trancha-t-elle.

-Je pensais que c'était un hasard. Ca t'a vraiment choqué à ce point ?

Abby grimaça en se rappelant qu'on lui avait appris que les imprégnés n'avaient pas besoin de la parole pour se comprendre. Ca n'avait jamais été le cas pour Liam et elle, ils devaient constamment tâtonner dans le noir et se questionner l'un l'autre pour communiquer. Toutefois, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aimait argumenter avec lui.

Alors elle essaya de lui expliquer :

-Toi et moi, on aurait pu être les enfants de Matthew et Allie. Quand nos parent nous voient tous les deux, ils ne nous perçoivent pas comme leurs enfants ou comme deux imprégnés, mais comme une possibilité qu'ils ne veulent pas voir arriver. Quelle que soit la nature de notre relation, cette possibilité planera toujours au-dessus de nos têtes et nous serons toujours susceptibles de les décevoir. S'ils avaient été honnêtes avec nous, on aurait au moins pu essayer de surmonter ce sentiment.

Liam ralentit le rythme, signe que ses paroles avaient fait mouche. Comme il ne disait rien, absorbé dans ses pensées, Abby laissa le silence s'installer. Elle se rendit vite compte que parler l'avait distraite de ses propres démons. Dans un sens, c'était tellement facile et pratique d'en vouloir à ses parents. Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'ajouter à son propre chagrin leur déception quand ils comprendraient ce qu'elle était devenue. Tristement, être en colère contre quelqu'un demandait bien moins d'efforts qu'être désolé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Liam, remarqua qu'il portait un short en jean et un tee-shirt tâché qui donnaient l'impression qu'il était en vacances, une allure à des lieues de celle qu'il affichait à Berkeley.

-Tu vas bientôt retourner à la fac ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas encore. J'attends de voir comment tu t'en sors avec la meute.

Contrariée, elle réalisa que lui comme elle risquaient fortement de rater leurs examens et de redoubler. En ce qui la concernait, peut-être même ne remettrait-elle jamais les pieds à la fac, mais tout n'était pas perdu pour Liam. Elle aurait aimé prétendre n'avoir pas besoin de lui mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Au contraire, jamais elle n'avait autant eu besoin de lui. Elle se promit toutefois de le convaincre de repartir en Californie dès qu'elle ne serait plus une bombe à retardement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? releva-t-il.

Elle avait si peu l'habitude de dépendre des autres que le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Je voulais te remercier, mais ça me semble stupide face à tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Je t'ai cassé le bras, plaisanta-t-il. On est quittes je pense.

Elle n'était pas encore prête à rire de ce qui s'était passé. Sans doute ne le serait-elle jamais. Elle tenta de garder un visage impassible, mais peut-être lisait-il en elle mieux qu'elle ne le pensait car il déclara d'une voix ferme :

-Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas ta faute.

C'était des mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Peut-être étaient-ils vrais, peut-être ne l'étaient-ils pas, mais une chose était sûre : Abigael avait beau avoir été brillante dans son humanité, elle était faible dans son immortalité. Pourtant, Liam continua :

-A La Push, ça fait des années qu'on prépare la descendance des loups à une hypothétique transformation. Même moi, je savais avant de muter que les modificateurs existaient. La plupart de ceux qui se transforment sont bien entourés. Toi, tu ne l'étais pas. Comment aurais-tu pu réagir de la bonne manière alors que tu as muté au beau milieu d'un campus ?

-Je savais comment se passe la transformation d'un Enfant de la Lune, objecta-t-elle.

-Les Enfants de la Lune ne sont jamais seuls quand ils mutent. Etre transformé par morsure et être transformé par un gène qui s'est activé sont deux choses différentes.

Elle entendit à peine sa dernière phrase. Ses mains tremblaient de nouveau, annonciatrices de sa transformation à venir. Elle réfréna la panique qui montait en elle et essaya de se raisonner : ils étaient perdus au beau milieu de la forêt, il n'y avait donc personne à des lieues à la ronde. Cependant, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de crier en montrant ses mains à Liam comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'effacer leurs tressautements d'un coup de baguette magique :

-Comme on arrête ça ?

-Ca ne s'arrête pas, rétorqua-t-il. Tu ne dois pas lutter contre la transformation. Plus tard, quand tu te contrôleras mieux, tu pourras l'empêcher, mais tout de suite ça risquerait d'empirer les choses.

Il recula prudemment et cette fois-ci, elle ne le suivit pas.

-Je vais muter, annonça-t-il. On se retrouve de l'autre côté. (Puis il ajouta une phrase inexplicable : ) Fais gaffe, tu risques de trouver ça bruyant.

Malgré la situation, elle observa sa transformation avec curiosité. Il trembla à peine quelques secondes avant d'exploser littéralement pour devenir un énorme animal au pelage noir. Abby se prit un lambeau de tee-shirt dans le visage et se fit la remarque que rien qu'à cause de ça, elle aurait aimé être un Enfant de la Lune. La respiration hachée, elle trembla de plus belle et Liam lâcha ce qu'elle supposa être un jappement d'encouragement. Il était vraiment imposant, presqu'autant qu'un Enfant de la Lune, mais son pelage sombre tranchait par rapport aux pelages clairs des loups qu'elle connaissait.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée alors qu'elle explosait à son tour, faisant voler en morceaux ses vêtements et son plâtre.

La première fois, elle avait été submergée par son environnement -les sons, la lumière- ainsi que par ses propres changements physiques -sa taille, sa forme, ses nouvelles capacités. Cette fois-ci, ces nouveautés lui apparurent comme ridicules comparées au concert de voix qui éclata dans son esprit alors que sa nouvelle meute l'accueillait.

Liam avait tort. Ce n'était pas bruyant. C'était cacophonique, assourdissant, fracassant.

Et c'était d'autant plus insupportable que l'accueil n'était pas cordial.

Plus tard, Abby serait capable de tenir une conversation mentale avec un membre de sa meute sans tenir compte de ses arrière-pensées, mais pour le moment elle n'entendait _que_ des arrière-pensées. Des pensées spontanées, non contrôlées, dont le contenu n'était pas filtré.

Les voix, la plupart appartenant à des inconnus, fusaient de toutes parts. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour entendre des phrases, aussi ne percevait-elle que des bribes, ce qui était pire dans un sens : ses nouveaux compagnons de meute lui renvoyaient donc l'impression globale de n'être pas acceptée. Elle chercha la voix de Liam et échoua à l'isoler du reste de la meute alors qu'il était physiquement à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

La conscience d'Abby finit par se fixer sur une image. Une seule, la plus récurrente. C'était une scène qui avait manifestement était extraite de l'esprit de Liam et que toute la meute s'était relayé instinctivement. C'était compréhensible, vu son contenu.

Médusée, Abby revécut sa propre transformation en louve sur le campus de Berkeley.

Elle se vit remplacée par une louve dont l'abondant pelage blanc compensait un peu sa stature menue. Elle vit Liam lui parler et tendre les mains vers elle. Elle se vit lui montrer les dents tout en tournant la tête dans tout les sens, complètement paniquée. Elle entendit les élèves qui les entouraient se mettre à hurler et elle se vit leur grogner dessus, agressée par le bruit et l'agitation. Elle vit Liam muter à son tour et s'approcher d'elle. Elle se vit le mordre à l'épaule et détaler aussi dans la direction opposée, renversant plusieurs élèves sur son passage. Elle le vit la poursuivre à travers le campus et elle s'étonna de paraître aussi rapide. Elle n'était qu'une flèche blanche aux contours flous. Pas étonnant que Liam ait eu du mal à la maîtriser - il semblait plus fort et vigoureux qu'elle, mais moins vif en contrepartie. Elle se vit rentrer de plein fouet dans un jeune humain, qu'elle mordit instinctivement pour se débarrasser de lui. Elle vit Liam en profiter pour refermer ses dents sur sa patte avant -ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui échapper et continuer à courir de plus belle. Leur course-poursuite lui sembla durer des heures. Le campus fut rapidement désertée, à l'exception des corps des blessés qui jonchaient le sol. Pas une seule fois la louve blanche ne s'arrêta de bondir, galoper, ou tourner en rond, même si elle ralentit considérablement le rythme lorsque Liam lui mordit la patte pour la seconde fois et que ses os craquèrent.

Elle vit Jacob, Elliot et Will arriver enfin -enfin ! Elle vit Liam se jeter sur elle pour l'immobiliser tandis qu'Elliot plantait une seringue dans son pelage. Elle se vit s'effondrer dans l'herbe comme une masse.

Elle se demanda ce que ça avait dû être pour Liam d'assister au spectacle de sa propre imprégnée en train de blesser des humains -alors que c'était justement son rôle à lui d'empêcher ça.

Elle vit Carlisle et Edward Cullen transporter sans effort la louve blanche à bord de leur jet privé avant de rejoindre Elliot pour soigner les humains.

Inconsciemment, elle fit ce qu'elle s'était interdit de faire.

Elle compta les corps.

* * *

 **Pauvre petite Abby, il ne lui arrive pas des trucs très marrants dans la vie ^^ Mais bon, c'est le lot de presque tous les personnages de mes fictions alors on a l'habitude...**


End file.
